


Faster

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Danti - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of Blood, No Septiplier, Non-Explicit Sex, Rough Sex, Sort Of, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Anti accidentally stumbled upon a way to make Dark move faster, just the way he wanted.





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Lord have mercy on my gay soul. I have never written for the ‘daddy kink’ before but I tried my hardest. This prompt again was supplied by my girlfriend as a sort of challenge. I actually really like Danti but I haven’t really written anything for them, my bad. Well ya sinners here ya go. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-explicit sexual content, daddy kink, language, and a very small mention of blood.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and not associated with Jacksepticeye or Markiplier in anyway. Please do not send this to them and respect them and their girls. Thank you.

Anti groaned and threw his head back, impatience bubbling up in his chest as Dark kissed at his neck. No matter what he did, it seemed his lover was intending to make him suffer. He was being driven mad by the tantalizingly slow movements of his partner. Probably on purpose, just to piss him off and make him beg.

“Would ya fuckin hurry it up” he snapped, growling in frustration as Dark kissed at the scar on his throat even slower. Damnit.

“Dark” Anti growled, partial warning and partial pleading.

“Yes?” he answered, voice low as he kissed down the other’s chest with a smirk.

Running his hands through his black hair, Anti gasped as Dark’s tongue teased one of his nipples. “How do I make you go faster?” Anti mumbled, more to himself than Dark, his back arching.

Dark looked up at him, red irises pulsating, mesmerizing him as Dark’s hands ran over his naked body. One of his hands snuck up Anti’s thigh and he moaned when it grasped his erection. “Like this, sweetheart?” Dark asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes” he hissed, breathing raggedly.

Then it happened. He went to moan ‘Darky’ but it came out a strangled “Daddy.” Anti would have felt embarrassed, in fact he began to apologize, except he stopped when he realized the way Dark had reacted. Dark’s touch became harsher and his breathing became shallower, and he fucking went faster. Jackpot.

“Ooh” Anti smirked, claws dragging down the other’s back as he looked down at him with a smirk in victory, “do you like being called Daddy, Darky?”

All he received in return as an answer was a finger prodding at his entrance before it finally slipped inside him, beginning to stretch and prepare him eagerly. Fucking finally. Anti moaned softly, biting his lip as his claws twisted into the sheets as Dark crooked his fingers, rubbing at his prostate. “I want to hear you, darling” Dark growled, rubbing at that spot with every push of his fingers and driving the green haired creature insane.

“D-Daddy” he breathed, looking up at his love as he chewed on his lower lip.

He was rewarded with another finger and Dark’s praises. “Yes, darling, just like that.”

Soon Anti was a moaning, writhing mess against the mattress as he was stretched and all too soon he began to feel that all too familiar tug in his gut. “D-Daddy, I’m gonna-” except as soon as those words left his mouth, Dark stilled his movements. Anti whined and pleaded, his stubborn ego being thrown out the window. However, those sweet fingers were retracted as Dark pressed a kiss to his lips, smoothing back the hair from his forehead to soothe him.

“Hush, darling, Daddy is going to take care of you” Dark whispered, Anti desperate for his touch.

Soon enough Dark was pushing inside him and the green haired creature threw his head back and moaned at the burn, claws digging into his love’s shoulders. “Say it” Dark growled, hips snapping harshly and then stilling. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Daddy, daddy please” Anti begged shamelessly, claws tearing into Dark’s back in desperation, trying to get him to move.

Immediately he began fucking Anti with earnest as the green haired creature chanted ‘Daddy’ like a mantra, the words spurring on Dark to go even faster, rougher, the way Anti desired. Finally, Anti came with a scream of “Daddy,” claws sinking deep into the flesh of Dark’s back as his body bowed. Dark moaned long and low, giving a few final thrusts as he too came before collapsing on top of Anti. They laid there for a few moments, the smell of copper and sex permeating through the air.

Finally, once Anti’s mind began to clear, he held onto that one valuable piece of information he had learned, smirking as he said “I'll definitely be exploitin that in the future, daddy.” Dark rolled his eyes with a fond, exasperated sort of smile, kissing Anti forcefully to shut him up for at least a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘daddy kink danti’. I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks! If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
